


Glory Box

by Nygmas_Kinky_Ass



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Crushing, Extreme Scat, F/M, Fucking, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Public Glory Hole, Public Human Toilet, Scat, Vaginal, human toilet, over weight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass/pseuds/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass
Summary: Takes place in the same universe as “Kristen’s Request” but quite a bit in the future. Can be read as it’s own stand alone. Please read the tags before reading.Edward finally gives in too something Kristen’s wanted to do for a few years. After purchasing Pandora’s Box and building it up again from the ground up, he finally has the opportunity to safely provide Kristen with what she wants so badly. A night to be a public play thing.
Relationships: Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Various OC - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	Glory Box

(A/N - sorry all I have is my phone right now to write and there was some mistakes that have been edited. I’ll make further corrections once I have my computer back) 

  
Edward walked confidently through the newly renovated building, a broad smile on his face. Pandora’s Box would be back up and running tonight after closing down almost a year ago. He already had ninety two people RSVP’d, people he’d known from the previous run, and he was excited for things to get into the swing of things. 

The club was different certainly, the decor leaning more towards a green theme on the main floor, purple on the second, red on the third, and the fourth had various different lighting options depending on what room you went into. He’d not only bought out the club, but the small apartment above it as well, which he’d demolished entirely and rebuilt from the ground up. 

“Everything’s ready boss,” He looked back at Julian, a large muscular man who had been a bouncer on the previous run. It was important to him that the previous staff returned, and anyone who had wanted to, was given the opportunity. He was proud to say that the staff was precisely 87% the same, and that to him was satisfactory enough. The other 13% were replaced with new staff who were equally as qualified. 

“Great job, Julian,” He said before looking over the club again. “And the … main event … is in place?”

“Yes sir, she’s fully secured in place.” Julian said with a slight smile on his face. “She should be waking up shortly.” 

“Excellent,” Edward said with a grin as he handed Julian a set of keys. “Please, open up, and we’ll get things started.” 

—-

Kristen woke with a groan, feeling dizzy a moment before she moved her arm to raise her hand to her head. She realised quickly though, that her hands were tied to the bench she was laying on. She struggled a moment before she saw a faint green question mark on the wall and instantly realised what was going on. 

She tried to move her legs and looked down to see that her hips were stuck through the wall and by the feel of it, her legs were trussed up against the wall. She instantly felt herself getting wet. After she’d talked about it with Edward, his angry reaction to the thought of being used by other people, she thought he never would have allowed it. 

It seems he’d had a change of heart. She already felt herself growing wet as she looked up the deep tunnel above her, leading up to a dark ceiling that was at least six feet above her. 

She jumped and hissed as she felt fingers on her and she didn’t need to wonder who’s they belonged to. 

“Edward,” She hissed and she heard him chuckle from the other side of the wall. 

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” He asked. “To be kidnapped, taken out of your will and trussed up to be used. Did this meet your expectations?” He asked. 

Kristen nodded, bitting her lips slightly as he pushed his fingers into her. “Yes,” She moaned, his hand moving away from her and trailing up over her bound leg. He moved forward and pressed his clothed erection against her. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked, rubbing himself against her. “I bet you can’t wait to be fucked all night long. To be used in every way possible by every man in this club. Do you know how many will be here?” He asked, rocking his hips against her as the sound of music started up in the club and he knew people were being let in. 

He could feel her heat already through the material of his pants and he lowered his hand to free his shaft. He gave her no warning as he thrust himself into her, his hands going up to her legs as he started fucking her. If he didn’t now who she was, all she’d be was a pair of legs and ass attached to a wall. 

He groaned as he fucked her hard, the wall giving her no leeway to his thrusts. She whimpered and moaned at the feel of his cock pounding into her, and despite having been fucked by him so many times before, this felt new and yet oh so familiar. 

Edward thrust into her a few more times, his hips slapping against hers before he stilled himself, groaning as he came hard inside of her before she could finish. Once he was done spilling inside of her, he pulled his cock out of her and stepped back, admiring her dripping pussy. 

When Edward pulled out of her she couldn’t help but feel disappointed, but it added to the feeling of being used, being just a toy. Which was precisely what she asked for. She knew her orgasm would come, but it would likely be denied many more time before it would be granted. 

Edward slapped her ass and said something she’d missed through her frustrated horny thoughts and she heard a door on the other side close, meaning he’d likely left. 

She laid on the bench for a few moments before she heard the door open again and heard talking, two guys were in the room and she instantly moaned when one of their cocks entered her. He felt larger than Edward certainly, and he pumped into her hard and fast, her boobs jiggling with each thrust, more from her own attempted movements than anything, but god it felt so good. 

She bit her lip and moaned as he came inside of her, adding to Edward’s cum and he pulled out of her. She didn’t have to wait as the next one thrust until her. God, Edward wasn’t kidding when she said she’d be fucked all night. She’d heard the door open and close a few more times and wondered how many guys were out there. 

He came with a loud groan and the next one entered her, each guy only lasting a few minutes at a time, each one releasing their cum inside of her until on the seventh one she finally reached her first orgasm, her hands gripping the bench below her and the guy fucking her was bragging to the guys around him that the bitch finally came. 

She’d never felt so good, fucked so long, her pussy nice a warm and dripping and swollen from the poundings she was receiving and she looked up at the ceiling when light was suddenly let in. She looked up to see a light imminated the sudden openly and she smiled widely at what she saw. The shape of a toilet bowl. Edward really had thought of everything. 

She focused on the toilet rim above her as she was continually fucked through the wall and she saw an ass appear over the hole. She came hard as she saw the hole pucker out, anticipation of what was about to happen, her inner walls clenching around the cock inside of her and she felt a finger using her natural lubricant and the cum in her pussy to rub over her puckered ass hole. 

She moaned as she watched the ass above her blossom, the sound of crackling echoing in the large tube leading down to her. His ass continued to widen as the shit extended slowly from his ass, an inch, two inches, three inches, and it finally broke off. At this height she had plenty of time to watch it falling towards her before it landed with a small thud on her chest. It was heavy and warm, and smelled horrible, but Kristen loved every moment of it. 

He looked up again just as another broke off, and it landed on her breast and rolled down onto her arm. She moaned, and came again as the next piece landed on her chest again, clenching around nothing as the guy that had been fucking her had already came and pulled out. 

The ass above her pulled up and she watched him cleaning his ass with toilet paper which was discarded somewhere else. She watched him stand up and saw his flaccid cock appear over the edge before piss started flowing down onto her. The aim was a bit off, be he looked down into the toilet and adjusted his aim and the stream flowed right over he face. She opened her mouth, allowing it to fill up before she swallowed it, and opened her mouth again. 

The stream petered out and the man shook his cock off before walking away from the toilet, leaving it open. She was disappointed when no one else replaced him but hissed as she felt something pressing against her anus. 

It burned slightly as she felt a man push his head into her with little preparation she moaned in pain and shifted against the bench as best as she could and the man pulled out of her. He took some of her juices and their cum and shoved it into her ass with his fingers before he roughly pushed his cock back into her again. It was a bit easier, but it still burned as he pushed into her until his hips met thighs and he started thrusting into her ass painfully. Unlike being fucked normally, this wasn’t getting any easier and she made a mental note to tell Edward to put a sign up about using lube with anal next time. But she supposed it wouldn’t matter soon, the more she was used, the more came in her ass, the more slick she would get. 

She moaned as he finished in her ass and pulled out, leaving her feeling like she was gapping and another cock was thrust into her tight butt. She was so focused on the burning sensation in her rear that she didn’t notice the ass appear above her and she was taken by surprise as a large turd landed on her stomach. She looked up just in time to see the next one break off from his sphincter and moaned as it landed on her chest, splattering a little bit and spreading over her from the force it landed. 

She watched him clean up and leave and heard someone talking above her. It was a voice she recognized. Penguin! Penguin was here! 

Her eyes widened as she saw the fat little man look through the hole and grin down at her, knocking some of his cigarette ashes down into the hole, the ashes floating down and landing on her. 

“I heard you did this voluntarily.” Oswald said and Kristen sneered up at him making him smirk. “I’m going to make you regret that decision.” 

He moved away from the hole and she watched as his large fat ass covered the hole, leaving no space for light around it except the artificial lights inside the tunnel, still bright enough she could see his pudgy ass. 

She saw his fingers come below the seat a moment, pulling his ass cheeks apart and shifting his ass until the seat itself was holding his cheeks apart. She whimpered as as something in the wall move and her hips were moved sideways, her upper body remaining facing upwards, as if she were stretching and she felt a cock enter her pussy followed by another prodding at her anus. 

She watched, her hands clenching the bench she was laying on as Oswald’s anus puckered out a few times, his ass shifting again, and before she even had time to prepare herself for what was to come, a torrent of watery shit shot out of his ass, perfectly placed so that the stream of sludge fell the six feet directly down onto her face. 

“Bet you’re regretting this now, huh?” Kristen shook her head, tossing the sludge of shit off of her and licked her lips, the taste of his shit entering her mouth. 

“Not even close, Penguin!” She called back up to him and she felt the guy fucking her hesitate a moment before continuing. She wondered if any of them had any idea on what was going on in here. “Bring it on!” She called up and opened her mouth as the next stream of shit fell from his ass, flowing down into her mouth and splashing down over her face. She drank down the liquid, which mostly tasted like water, and she realised he must have taken a water enima before he’d sat down. 

She heard him groan and wondered if his stomach was cramping, completely oblivious to the fact that Edward was presently on his knees in front of him, sucking him off as he shit on his girlfriend. 

Oswald leaned back on the toilet, his fingers curled in Edward’s hair, tugging him down onto his cock over and over again, the man slurping at his shaft with desperation, and he tensed, another flow of watery shit pouring down onto her face. He moaned again as his shit started getting a bit thicker, more sludgy and he watched Edward move forward, his arms wrapping around Oswald’s hips and sucking him down deeper for a moment before he got up off of him. 

Oswald watched him as he lowered his pants in front of him, lowering his ass to his cock and Oswald lifted up his stomach and gripped his cock so that Edward could take it into his ass. 

As Edward took his cock into his ass, he tensed again, groaning as his ass opened up and a loud squirty flow of shit streamed out of him and onto Kristen’s face who was cumming again. She drank it down as the next man took his turn in her pussy, her hips being rotated back into an upright position. She could feel the fluids now dripping off of her and onto the floor, almost in the same steady rhythm as the wet shit slowly dripping from Oswald’s cheeks. 

Above her, Edward bounced on Oswald’s cock, his own cock bouncing with the force of each thrust and Oswald was moaning, his hands going to Edward’s hips, his belly jiggling with each thrust. Within a couple of more moments Kristen heard Edward moaning above and instantly realised why Oswald had been groaning before. She wished she could have watched as Edward’s bouncing cock sprayed cum all over the floor, bouncing his hips faster, riding Oswald’s cock quicker, but before Oswald could finish he pushed Edward forward onto the floor. 

“Stay there, ass up, don’t move.” He said and Edward looked back at him, a defiant look in his eye, but remained where he was. Oswald groaned as he pushed his shit out, the more he pushed the more solidified it was, the more pure shit it was, and Kristen moaned still even despite the rank smell of it as it landed on her face. He relaxed a moment before tensing again and a large clump of watery shit shot out of him, splattering over her face. He breathed heavily, feeling as if he was almost done. He tensed a little bit dribbled out of him and into her awaiting mouth, before he tensed again a few more times, his ass hole puckering over and over but it seemed he was done. 

She watched him take his time cleaning himself up and disposed the paper where ever it went. She watched him get off of the toilet and walk away from it, setting her attentions back to the cock inside of her. God, how many has it been, how long has it been?

Up above the toilet, Oswald pulled his shirt up slightly, the lower part of his fat stomach exposed as he knelt down behind Edward. He lifted it up his stomach, resting it on Edward’s ass before he shoved his cock into him. His stomach jiggled with each thrust and within seconds, Edward was flat on the floor. He groaned from Oswald’s weight but loved every moment of it. 

Oswald was short, but the man weighed a lot, and presently almost all of his weight was on his ass and lower back right now. 

He felt crushed against the floor as Penguin rutted into his ass, taking his own pleasure now that Edward had came, and Edward could already feel his cock hardening between him and the floor, painfully. 

Oswald groaned, his fat jiggling over and over again, rolling with his thrusts and with two more hard thrusts he came inside of him hard with a loud groan, and Edward came from the sound of it, combined with Oswald’s heavy weight on him. He’d always loved the feeling of being crushed, and Oswald was so good at it. Oswald let his weight off his arms, and laid down entirely on Edward’s back, making it hard for Edward to breath, but he didn’t complain. 

“Do you want me to take you upstairs?” Oswald asked. “Beat that ass raw?” He asked into his ear and he new Edward’s cock was already hardening again. 

“Yes.” Edward whispered and Oswald rolled off of him, allowing Edward to gasp for air. Edward got up off the floor and pulled his pants back on, Oswald fixing his pants just as two guys came into the washroom to use it. They left as one exclaimed how badly he had to shit, and Edward wonders just how well the laxative drink was selling tonight, and how badly Kristen would hate him in the morning. 


End file.
